Abi Branning
Abi's always been the golden girl, compared to her bolshie older sister, Lauren. But she knows how to get her own way. Abi loves animals and hopes to be a vet one day. About Abi's bubbly, and self-assured, with a nose for mischief. She has the biggest heart in Walford and brings out the best in those around her, not least her boyfriend, Jay Brown and best friend Lola. She may be young, but she's packed plenty of drama into her years. She's been hit by Deano's car, discovered Trina's dead body in Charlie's summer-house, watched her parents' marriage unravel, ravel and unravel again. However, through it all, Abi has managed to keep a sensible head on her shoulders, unlike older sister Lauren, whose footsteps Abi was determined not to follow. Storylines She arrived in Albert Square in 2006 with her mother Tanya, father Max, and sister Lauren. Abi's bubbly, and self-assured, with a nose for mischief. She has the biggest heart in Walford and brings out the best in those around her, not least her boyfriend, Jay Brown and best friend Lola. She may be young, but she's packed plenty of drama into her years. She's been hit by Deano's car, discovered Trina's dead body in Charlie's summer-house, watched her parents' marriage unravel, ravel and unravel again. However, through it all, Abi has managed to keep a sensible head on her shoulders, unlike older sister Lauren, whose footsteps Abi was determined not to follow.When she didn’t get the grades for university, she blamed Lauren for dragging her down. But Lauren soon found a way around that, so Abi could still hold onto her dream of becoming a vet.However, a holiday away revealed some cracks in her and Jay's relationship. Abi had a pregnancy scare, and when Jay realised that Abi didn't want children, he thought comfort in the arms of another woman... and got caught in the act by Dexter!Since the caravanning holiday though, things have gone downhill for Abi and her sister, Lauren. With their dad, Max in prison awaiting trial for tampering with Carl's brakes, they have been left to fend for themselves. It all became a little too much for poor Abi when she tried to get the family back on track. Luckily for Abi, her Dad got found not guilty and was released from prison. Surely it’s a sign of better days to come?In the usual Abi fashion, she tried to make sure she was there when a friend needed her. Physical description She has strawberry blonde hair like her mum, green eyes and pale skin. Abi much like her sister Lauren is very pretty. Abi unlike Lauren has big red lips. She is about 5ft 8 Family Mother 'Tanya Branning '''Father 'Max Branning '''Grandmothers Reenie Branning (deceased) Cora Cross Grandfathers Jim Branning (deceased) William Cross Siblings Bradley Branning (paternal half-brother) Lauren Branning, Oscar Branning 'Uncles 'Derek Branning (deceased) Jack Branning 'Aunts 'Carol Jackson, Suzy Branning, April Branning, Rainie Cross Cousins Bianca Butcher, Robbie Jackson, Sonia Fowler, Billie Jackson (deceased) Gallery File:Abi_61.jpg|A previous publicity photo Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:1996 Births Category:2006 Arrivals Category:Branning Family Category:Cross Family Category:Who Killed Lucy Beale? Suspect Category:Kid Characters